


После драки

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deleted Scenes, Drama, Dylan Rhodes - Freeform, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Wilder - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, R, Ratings: R, Rhodes/Wilder, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Иногда желание возникает только после хорошей потасовки. Дилану и Джеку известно об этом не понаслышке.





	

– Буквально только что появился тег, обозначающий Джека Уайлдера! – отчитался молодой стажёр, и глаза Дилана Родса при звучании этого имени вспыхнули триумфальным огоньком.

Родс с самым маниакальным видом встал из-за стола, опрокинув стул, в два шага преодолел расстояние, разделяющее его со стажёром, перехватил бумаги, глянул в них, затем достал телефон и открыл Твиттер. Ну точно, Джека Уайлдера кто-то видел в парке Нью-Йорка!

– Всё, попался, – прошептал Родс, поспешно покидая кабинет.

Стоило Родсу скрыться, как коллеги за его спиной тут же приняли шептаться и посмеиваться. Все знали, что репутация агента была практически растоптана неуловимыми Всадниками, и каждый был уверен, что Джек Уайлдер мёртв. Только Родс мог броситься по первому кличу, чтобы понять, что это фальшивка. 

Агент Кован помчался следом за Родсом, всё ещё гадая, не является ли эта жажда мести Всадникам за столь недавнее унижение банальной двойной игрой? Тогда можно было бы допустить, что Джек Уайлдер мог выжить после той катастрофы на мосту. Если только Родс сам не создавал призраков, за которыми потом бы мог гоняться днями и ночами, оправдывая своё жалование в Бюро.

Впрочем, уже спустя полчаса Кован с самодовольной усмешкой называл это «Очередным днём унижения Дилана Родса». Над ним и так уже смеялись все, кто только мог, а сегодняшний день, когда толпа агентов накрыла молодого парнишку, который просто чуточку был похож на Джека Уайлдера, и вовсе был отмечен в календаре. Нет, Джек Уайлдер был уже два месяца как мёртв, и агент Кован вздохнул с облегчением. Возможно, Родс и правда отчаялся, но хотя бы не предал их. 

Только вот сам Джек Уайлдер не спешил соглашаться с тем, что он мёртв. Юркнув за угол дома, Джек поправил кепку и вновь достал телефон, открыл новостную ленту и облегчённо выдохнул, когда прочитал, что новость о его воскрешении оказалась ошибкой и очередным фиаско ФБР. Перед Диланом, конечно же, немного было стыдно. И то, только за то, что вновь над ним не потешается разве что ленивый. 

А произошло всё как: Джек порядком устал прятаться дома в полном одиночестве. Он жил у Всадников поочерёдно, правда Хенли довольно быстро попросила его съехать, так как решила взять перерыв в работе, а Атлас и вовсе изо дня в день намекал, что есть ещё Мерритт или Дилан. И именно Дилан был вынужден приютить Джека в своей секретной квартире, надеясь, что их не раскроют. Конечно же, Родс запрещал Уайлдеру любые вылазки, но разве можно удержать на месте того, кто привык жить вольно? Сначала Джек выходил ненадолго, просто прогуливался по вечерам. Затем стал действовать смелее. Перед этим он снял слепок с ключей Дилана, полагая, что неразумно оставлять дверь открытой. 

И вот в этот раз Джек нос к носу столкнулся со своей фанаткой. Молодая девочка восторженно округлила глаза, а когда Джек с ловкостью, присущей иллюзионисту, растворился в толпе, она создала тот самый злополучный твитт с его именем. 

Но то, что по приезду ФБР агентам случайно попался похожий на него парень, снимало с шеи Уайлдера камень. Мысленно Джек уже получал такой нагоняй от Дилана, что мурашки бежали по коже. И это с учётом того, что Родс вообще не должен был узнать про копию ключей. Теперь же всё было в разы проще: Джек мог уверять, что из дома он не выходил, а событие в парке – просто случайность.

Благо уже начинало темнеть. Надвинув кепку чуть ниже, Джек поправил толстовку и дворами метнулся к нужному дому. Район тут был обычный, без камер слежения на каждом углу, но парадный вход Уайлдер благоразумно избегал. Пробежав дворами до запасного выхода, Джек забрался по пожарной лестнице на нужный этаж и открыл окно, которое до этого оставлял приоткрытым. Забравшись в холл на этаже, Уайлдер осмотрелся по сторонам и упёрся руками в подоконник, облегчённо выдохнув.

После долгого бега он наконец-то расслабился и успокоился, пока внезапно его с силой и довольно грубо не схватили за ухо. Заойкав от боли, Джек попытался перехватить руку Дилана (а в том, что это он, сомневаться не приходилось) и ослабить хватку, но Родс, выкрутив бедное ухо сильнее, уверенно потащил парня к лестнице.

– До квартиры ты пойдёшь только так, – на ходу бросил он, и в голосе его прозвучали яростные нотки.

К возмущению Джека, Дилан и правда выпустил его ухо, только когда они оказались у входной двери. Затолкав беглеца в квартиру и надёжно закрыв дверь, разъярённый Родс обернулся к подопечному и протянул руку.

– Ключи.

Джек, смотрящий на Родса несколько испуганно, даже не решился поспорить. Дилан в гневе был страшным зрелищем: губы угрожающе поджаты, во взгляде огонь адской бездны, который если не испепелял, но нагревал воздух точно.

Джек извлёк из кармана ключи, которые Дилан тут же отобрал довольно грубым рывком. Всё это время он не сводил с подопечного сурового взгляда, но казалось, не находил слов, чтобы высказаться. Вместо этого он развернулся и молча прошёл в зал, а оттуда в свой кабинет, обозначая нежелание разговаривать душевным хлопком дверью. Джек некоторое время помялся в коридоре, затем скинул рюкзак на пол, стянул толстовку, оставаясь в футболке, и прошёл к кабинету друга, робко приоткрывая дверь.

Дилан стоял у окна и листал бумаги в папке, но взгляд его был рассредоточен, словно он просто пытался успокоиться и сконцентрироваться. Услышав скрип двери, он поднял голову, и во взгляде его отразилось искреннее недоумение, словно намекающее, что Джек уже конкретно обнаглел.

– Послушай… – Уайлдер примирительно поднял руку. – Дилан…

– А ну пошёл прочь, – коротко распорядился Родс.

– Да подожди…

– Джек, уйди от греха… – Уайлдер готов был поклясться, что расслышал в голосе Дилана рычащие нотки. 

Однако Джек был не из тех, кто сдаётся. Он прошёл в кабинет, прикрывая за собой дверь, что явно стало спусковым сигналом для Родса. Дилан раздражённо бросил папку на стол, в два шага приодел разделяющее их расстояние, с силой схватил Джека за предплечье и поволок к выходу, надеясь выставить вон. Однако внезапно его резко дёрнуло назад. От боли в руке Дилан зашипел и разъярённо глянул на наручники, что теперь держали его за запястье и крепились на батарее.

– Как ты?.. – только выдохнул Родс, оборачиваясь к Джеку.

А Уайлдер ловко выкрутился из чужой хватки и развёл руками. Он выглядел довольным, несмотря на свою выходку, и эта наглость только сильнее распаляла гнев Дилана.

– Ты научил! – сообщил Джек. – Я знал, что в таком состоянии ты не захочешь меня слушать, но теперь придётся. Дилан, ну не могу я сидеть под замком!

Родс, став выглядеть ещё суровее, отвёл взгляд и раздражённо дёрнул руку.

– Я рос на улицах, – продолжил Джек, пока Дилан пытался свернуть батарею. – Понимаешь? Мне нужна жизнь, движение! А тут что? Только DVD и ноутбук! Давай я скачаю пару игр и полностью превращусь в задрота! Да и потом тот парень сегодня в парке…

– Тот парень сегодня в парке, – внезапно ответил Родс, буквально испепеляя Уайлдера взглядом. – Моя инициатива! Благодари моих друзей, что тебя прикрыли! А я теперь посмешище в Бюро!

– Как будто в первый раз! – всплеснул руками Джек.

Наступила пауза. Джек уже понял, какую допустил ошибку, когда сказал это вслух. Прошептав одними губами что-то на подобии: «Ну, ты попал», Дилан обернулся к батарее, за пару-тройку секунд высвобождаясь из наручника. Джек времени даром так же не терял: шустро вытянул из брюк Родса ремень, повторяя фокус, некогда сработавший с агентом Фуллером, и перехватил руки Дилана, завязывая крепким узлом. 

– Успокойся! Я же пошутил! – попытался оправдаться Джек, но Дилан перехватил его руки, довольно грубо перекидывая парнишку через себя.

Джек, приземлившись спиной на пол и охнув, тут же вскочил, отстранился и сел на стол, отталкивая метнувшегося к нему Дилана ногами в грудь. Родс отшатнулся, поспешно выпутывая руки из узла ремня, и вновь бросился к Уайлдеру, который уже ловко перемахивал через стол. Выбросив руку вперёд, Дилан умудрился довольно ловко хлестнуть мальчишку ремнём.

– Дилан! – крикнул Джек, потирая ягодицы и возмущённо смотря на Родса.

– Как будто в первый раз, говоришь? – отдышался тот, продолжая сверлить парня взглядом.

Уайлдер ощутил растущую злость. Подхватив с разделяющего их стола бумаги, Джек бросил их в воздух, на что Дилан только раскрыл рот, ведь никто и никогда не смел прикасаться к его личным вещам, тем более разбрасывать их.

– Да как ты… – прошептал он.

– Зачем они агенту-посмешищу? – подлил масла в огонь Джек, явно раззадоривая оппонента.

– Ах ты!

Родс бросился к Уайлдеру, но тот прошмыгнул под столом, а перед этим смахнул с него остальные бумаги и письменные принадлежности. Всё с грохотом посыпалось на пол, и на этот раз Дилан перемахнул через стол, но Джек, сорвав с дивана покрывало, набросил его на агента. Родс взвыл, выпутался из-под пыльной ткани и увидел, что дверь кабинета открыта. Метнувшись в зал, он бросился к стоящему в проходе Джека, но с грохотом врезался в зеркальное отражение. Упав на пол, Родс тут же вскочил, перехватил находящегося поодаль парня, бросая его в стену вновь повторяя удар ремнём, на этот раз приложив мальчишку по спине.

– Прекрати! – взвыл Джек от боли и запустил в Дилана первым, что подвернулось под руку.

Когда довольно дорогая и любимая Диланом ваза разлетелась вдребезги о стену, Джек похолодел.

– Прости… прости, прости, прости! – затараторил он, поднимая руку.

Однако Дилан тут же бросился на его, и вместе они полетели кубарем через гостиную. Джек взвыл, когда его руку до боли выкрутили, однако он ловко выпутался, совершив какой-то невероятный по гибкости и ловкости кувырок, но Родс притянул его вновь, опрокидывая спиной на стол. Джек отчаянно вцепился в рубашку на груди Дилана и впился поцелуем в его губы. Родс тут же вклинился между его ног, вжимаясь пахом в чужой пах и целуя парня агрессивно и грубо. 

Когда он отстранился, тяжело дыша и возмущённо смотря на Джека, за спиной что-то бухнуло и с треском разбилось. Джек рассмеялся, озираясь по сторонам и понимая, что они практически разгромили квартиру, и оставалось радоваться, что нет свидетелей подобному безумству.

– Ты чего веселишься? – всё так же зло спросил Дилан, недовольно сведя брови.

– Чувак, да у тебя в штанах стояк, – усмехнулся Джек, притягивая любовника за ворот рубашки.

– Чтоб тебя, Джек, что ты несёшь! – выдохнул Родс, делая попытку отстраниться, но Уайлдер обвил его ногами за талию.

– Да признай, что мы оба давно хотели повторить ту нашу драку! – зашептал Джек, смотря на мужчину опьянённым взглядом. – И если в тот раз победил я и поимел тебя на мосту, то теперь явно победил ты. 

– Ты сделал что на мосту? – возмутился Родс. – Дрянной у тебя язык!

– Заткни мне рот своим языком и трахни уже! Блин, мужик, я хочу тебя! – отчаянно прошептал Джек, целуя шею агента. – Хочу, как в тот раз… 

– Когда мы сломали кровать? – Дилан не сумел сдержать стон. – Чёрт с тобой, иди сюда! 

Родс стянул любовника со стола, опрокидывая его прямо на пол. Запустив руки под белую футболку, он огладит желанное тело, пока Джек ловко расправлялся с пуговицами на его рубашке. В какой-то момент Уайлдер изловчился и перевернулся, усаживаясь на Дилана верхом и требовательно потираясь ягодицами о его пах.

– Вот чёрт… – выдохнул он, утыкаясь носом в плечо любовника. – Я не могу…

\- Придётся сдержаться.

Дилан был уверен, что искра между ними вспыхнула именно в момент той самой драки в штаб-квартире Всадников. Точнее, тогда, когда Джек узнал, что Родс им не враг. С того дня Уайлдер всегда посматривал на старшего коллегу как-то особенно, а Дилан улавливал в себе желание ответить. Именно поэтому он долго не хотел пускать Джека к себе: боялся сглупить. И, конечно же, стоило им оказаться на одной территории, как вскоре они оказались и в одной кровати, но каждый раз им было мало друг друга.

Дилан даже не стал раздеваться: он просто приспустил брюки и бельё, когда Джек уже ловко освободил себя от всей одежды. Это не могло не радовать: Родс безумно любил любоваться его молодым и роскошным телом. Жадными поцелуями он дразнил плечи и шею, терзал укусами, скользил пальцами по крепким ногам. Джек отдавался со всем желанием: сначала сильнее разводя ноги, а затем обхватывая ими любовника за талию и энергично двигая бёдрами. Стоны наполнили комнату, и один раз Джек попытался дать отпор, за что получил довольно ощутимый укус в плечо. Они с Диланом двигались в едином ритме, терзали друг друга до тех пор, пока развязку стало невозможно оттягивать. 

После душа Джек прошёл на кухню, где Дилан, успевший привести себя в порядок, жарил вафли. Они так и не успели поесть, слишком были заняты сначала размолвкой, а потом жарким примирением. Теперь же желудок предательски урчал от роскошного запаха и звука скворчания на сковороде. Уайлдер подошёл к любовнику со спины и обнял его за шею, целуя в щёку.

– Я всё ещё злюсь на тебя, – отозвался Дилан, хотя в голосе его не было и тени агрессии или злости.

– Я знаю, как искупить вину, – проворковал Джек, отходя от любовника. – Весь тот погром, что мы устроили, обещаю за завтра разгрести! Всё-всё-всё! И твои бумаги.

– Серьёзно? – Дилан обернулся к парню и сложил руки на груди. – Если ты сделаешь это, то я обещаю прислушаться к тебе. А именно… давай выйдем из дома. Я могу сводить тебя в один ресторан, где нас точно никто не потревожит. Сядем подальше от всех и хоть нормально пообщаемся. Не всегда же кидаться друг на друга только в порыве страсти.

Пока Дилан говорил, улыбка медленно сползала с лица Джека. Он замялся, передёрнул плечами и отступил на шаг.

– Нет, я не пойду, – он помотал головой и попытался покинуть кухню, но Дилан ловко перехватил его за руку.

– В чём дело? – спросил он с волнением.

– Я… – Джек поморщился, пожал плечами и робко произнёс. – Я ни разу не был в ресторане. И даже не знаю, как себя там вести. Ну, как держать ножи, вилки…

Губы Дилана тронула мягкая улыбка. Он, не отпуская руки Джека, обернулся, выключая плиту. Казалось, что его ничуть не волновали слова Уайлдера, даже когда он сказал, что у него и подходящей одежды нет.

– Я научу и костюм подберу, – произнёс Родс с теплотой, притягивая парня к себе и целуя его в губы. – Когда мы в постели ты не такой скромный.

– Сравнил… – фыркнул Уайлдер. – Просто… я не хочу опозориться перед тобой.

Дилан поцеловал парня в лоб, выпустил из объятий и подтолкнул к столу. Разложив приборы и еду, Родс принялся неспешно объяснять Джеку, как и чем надо пользоваться. Уайлдер слушал, сведя брови, кивал и терпеливо повторял. В какой-то момент они начали подшучивать друг на другом, затем рассмеялись, и Дилан понял, что так привлекло его в этом парне: улыбка, нескончаемый позитив и юношеская дерзость. А также страсть, благодаря которой они, подобно безумцам, разгромили зал. 

Не в первый и не последний раз.


End file.
